Glass Shards
by octorock
Summary: Like fragile glass, we are both broken into million shards that there will hardly be a way to put us back as a whole. But when the light hit us just right, we will sparkle even brighter than a million stars combined. This will vary from Aus to Aus, but mostly stick to the main timeline. Syncietta mainly but other pairings may make appearance to.
1. Medicine

Arietta was bed-ridden.

The said girl could feel her temperature rising up to an uncomfortable degree as well as an onslaught of coughing fit unexspectingly tore out of her throat, making her already parchy throat aching painfully for water.

Grabbing the small glass of water that had already been put there by Largo, Arietta downed the whole thing in one go while remiding herself to ask the former for some apple gels the next time he dropped by.

Laying back on her matress, she couldn't help but to muse over her weaker immune system ever since she adapted to the human life. Her body must have been used to the fairly stable weather in the inner land, as the atmosphere back in the wood was more rigorous.

An upcoming headache could be felt spreading ever so slowly throughout her temple and worsen her already bad mood for being left alone. Legretta had made sure to kept her isolated during her illness and that included separating Leo- her utmost loyal Liger friend from her as she said they wouldn't need another sick being to take care of.

Her words were harsh but Arietta knew she meant well for Legretta's soldier-upbringing background had held her back from openly displaying affection. She could be considered as the closest thing to a mother figure to Arietta ever since the Liger Queen was gone.

Glancing back to the nightstand, Arietta noticed their was a small, still steaming bowl of soup placing adjacent to her empty glass of water. She must have forgotten to see it in her search for water.

Picking it up, the petite girl let the comforting warmth spreaded through her entire cupped hands then proceeded to eat it. The first spoon entering her mouth had left an estatic taste balancing just right in between of sweetness and savory that led to her wolfing down the whole bowl in a matter of seconds.

The only one whose cooking skill could rival the Commandant's, which she knew, was Largo . Despite his burly appearance and brute strenght, Largo was actually very dedicated and precise in the food he made and this bowl of soup was the proof of its.

Sniffing the air, Arietta could pick up the distinct scents of Largo and Legretta wafting in the air, wood mixing with oil polish and gun powder mingling with rose perfume, even though they had evaporated off greatly indicating it had been hours since they were here.

Having a keen sense of smell was one of the few advantages Arietta possessed during her time back in the wild along with heightened vision and hearing. Even a stuffy nose as of now hadn't even dampened her ability to a slightest bit.

Inhaling some more, her nose was able to pick up a subtle scent, so subtle that she thought her mind had played a trick upon her. Pine tree swirling around burnt wood with a delicate touch of cinnamon at the edge. Sync.

Just the thought of the green haired boy brought her to embarrasment and a little bit of joy. It was definitely embarrased for her to be seen by him in such a vulnerable state, but she was also grateful and happy nonthless as he had taken his time to even visit her.

Arietta wouldn't even dare to step over the boundary and assumed that they were "friends", maybe "comrades" would be a better word to describe the relationship between her and the Tempest, but even that would still look like she was treading over shallow water.

The Sync she had always known was a cold, distant and hatred-ridden person. He was also prideful in both of his strenght and his position as a stratergist that he would ruthlessly drill the facts into an another person both physically and mentally. Never had Arietta seen the boy bowed down his head, except for Commandant Van, and showed respect to the other God Generals despite being the youngest. ( Legretta, Asch and Largo might have been the exceptions also on occasions as the Major would definitely rain down bullets if not and the latter two were because of their own strenght.). But for her, she really didn't know which categories that she had fallen into on his list.

Even though she was a God General herself, she was considered the weakest among them. Lacking severely in combatic skills and offensive power when she ran out of energy or when Leo was down, Arietta was seen as a hindrance during fights. She knew it and really did try to improve her stamina along with her body strenght, but it was still incomparble to the others. (She avoided mentioning Dist as he would also be useless whenever his machines were ruined but he was not worth it).

This was the sole reason why Arietta was only assigned to stealth and scouting missions when Van was in present. Otherwise, it would always be guarding the headquarter when Sync took charge. She had objected to those but each time it would always end with her being brought nearly to tears by Sync's harsh facts and taunting.

Just the thought alone had welled up anger inside the petite girl as she huffed and covered her head with blanket. So what. Sync was a meanie and that's that.

But it had also puzzled her greatly on why he was here in the first place. He certainly didn't need to for she was just a weakling and a crybaby to him.

This boggled her mind to no end. But before she could question the matter further, her nose suddenly caught a swift of the familiar pine tree scent.

It was faint as first but gradually become stronger until the beast tamer could identify the source was right in front of her door.

The wooden door suddenly slammed open and jolted her out a little with its loud noise, but Arietta's vision then quickly focused on the figure standing proudly at the door.

Still was the mask covering half of his face, which made it impossible to read what his expression was, along with his ever spiky green hair bouncing lightly with each step he took to get closer to her bed.

One of his glove covered hand was holding a tray which was pretty sparse aside from a familiar glass bottle, which Arietta could clearly see the menacing green liquid swirling around, laying (not so) innocently on top of it.

This triggered a memory in the petite girl's mind on how disgusting the thing had tasted through the forced order of Legretta as it would help her get better she said ( the stupid thing actually worked unfortunately) , which mentally made her dry heave just thinking about it.

" What are you doing here?" The sentence came out croakly, evidence to the long period of not using her voice, which made Arietta blushed a little for she sounded just like an old woman.

" Huh, never have thought a granny would reside in that small body of yours. By the way, you looked absolutely miserable and pathetic with those puffy eyes and runny nose." The Tempest snidely commented as the corner of his mouth twitched up to form a crude smirk.

Arietta's blood was boiling and she could already felt a vein forming on her head by the time Sync finished his sentence. Trying to calm herself down, for she would be the mature person here, Arietta huffingly laid down and turned her back towards the boy: " If you just came here to make fun of me then please leave. And take that thing away with you too, tell Legretta that I wouldn't be drinking it as I had felt better already."

A moment of silent stretched between them. Arietta could still sense Sync's presence as he stood there silently without making any attemps to either leave or reprimand her rudely for her rebellious behaviour. This puzzled her greatly, just what was that boy up to?

" Order is order. Guess I have to force you into drinking this unless I want my body to be pulverized by bullets." was the only thing that left his mouth.

What happened next was liked a blur to her. One moment her ears were taken in the sound of metal tray hitting the floor and of the unplugged bottle, the next was she felt her shoulder being grabbed and her body being yanked upward.

Before the Beast Tamer could comprehend the whole event, a large gloved hand proceeded to cover her eyes as she felt her head being titled up. What occured next would forever be carved in her mind as her mouth was then enveloped with something warm and a little chapped.

Million thoughts crossed her mind in an instance as her brain was screaming for her to snap out and push the offended object away. Feeling her instinct kicking in, Arietta used both of her hands to move and hit at whatever was in front of her while thrasing around to escape the close promixity with her attacker.

The scent of pine suddenly infiltrated her nose and her mind instantly registered that it was the Tempest she was dealing with, which then made her thrashed around even more to fight against his strong hold. This was soon proved to be futile as the hand on the back of her head then tightened its grip and yanked her hair lightly, which made her gaped, while her chin was firmly held in place as a slimy appendange took the advantage to invade her mouth.

The taste of that liquid medicine then filled up her mouth and it was so disgusting that it made Arietta want to spit it all out before the offended liquid could slip down her throat. Sensing her unwillingness to swallow, Sync tiltled her head up more until he could feel the medicine practically slipped down her throat.

His grip on her then relented but Arietta was so adamnant to get away that she hadn't realized it and instead had used all her strenght to push at the boy's body which nearly made the Tempest stumble off the bed.

Arietta's lungs immediately welcomed in the much needed oxygen as she panted heavily while her ruby orbs hazily focusing on the blurry features of the Tempest underneath his suprisingly turned up mask.

Arietta could have sworn that she saw an unidentified glint sparked briefly in his eyes and the all so familiar features resembling the one she knew. But before she could inspect closer, Sync had already put back down his irritating mask and briskly walked out of the room without much words.

Dazedly sitting on the bed, the situation had finally caught up to Arietta, leaving her face as red as a ripen tomato. Screaming into her cover as not to alert unwaned presence, Arietta angrily thumped her hand against the cover, hoping to defuse some of her anger.

How dare he? How dare he commited such an atrocious act of stealing her first kiss? The one who was supposed to take it was Ion, she had saved it for him and him only. But then stupid Sync decided to stole it. A few drops of tear leaked out of the corner of her eyes as she desperately blinked them backwards.

Feeling exhausted all of sudden, Arietta willed herself to sleep in hope of calming herself down and to regain back some strenght.

She would definitely made him paid back, was her thought as she slowly slipped into dreamland.

But one thing then crossed her mind briefly before oblivion could completely take her.

Why did it have felt so right?


	2. Sparring

It was just a coincidence that Sync happened to stumble upon the nearly deserted arena, located to the far end of the courtyard, during one of his stroll and saw one of the God Generals- the Beast Tamer Arietta training. He had already planned to walk by as it was normal for them to train to always be prepared, but the thought of just endlessly strolling around the Headquarter without anything to do since the low activities of that replica's group made his body feel restless. Might as well humour himself with this performance.

Sync observed as his body leaned against a pillar, his gazed focusing on the sole human figure standing in the arena, surrounded by a bunch of practice dummies.

She wasn't alone though. Anywhere she went, the intimidating Liger which she named Leo would follow closely on her heels. Sync didn't understand why the beast would need a name when she could just call it by its breed, such a hassle.

Right now, the said beast was accompanied its mistress in her training session as it prowled the circle of dummies then suddenly pounced on one while its powerful tail made a sweeping motion which immediately knocked down a dummy a two, such force would have definitely broken a grown man's neck. The Liger's jaw unhinged, revealing sharp canines, then bit down upon the dummy's throat in the place where the carotid artery should be and yanked.

While her beast was destroying the target, Arietta aided it by casting several Fon Artes which resulted in the wipe out of most dummies. All in all, it was impressive to watch the demonstration of her abilities, she sure did live up to her title of a God General after all. But by far, it was just immobile targets that she was practicing on, what would happen if the enemies were to move.

Pulling himself up straight, Sync walked towards the arena to approach the unaware girl. As he got closer, which he sure was already within her sensing range, Sync saw Arietta had snapped her head up from its downcast position and her nose sniffled around to take in the scent, just like a hound, he amusedly thought.

The Liger had long ago noticed his presence and was growling lowly in its throat, ready to pounce upon him any given moments just by the order of its mistress. Arietta spun around until she was facing him and he could see her pink tresses had turned matted, some of them clung to her face while beads of sweat ran down from her cheek to her throat, then finally disappeared under the collar of her shirt. But the most captivating feature had to be her eyes, as those normally gloomy ruby orbs was shining brightly with a touch of silver lining at the edge which gave her a slight feral look, just like an untamed beast.

Sync felt his heart suddenly quicken its pace and his stomach churned a little like something was crawling around his insides. It was weird and he didn't like them, so he forcibly addressed them to the scorching heat that was beating down upon him. Focusing back on the Beast Tamer, Sync blurted out the thing that was on his mind: "Let's spar".

He watched as Arietta's widened as if she couldn't believe what she just hear. Sync couldn't blame her though,for normally he would have sought out other soldiers or even the other God General, minus Dist, whenever they were free to trained himself and reassessing their abilities to later put into strategy. The Beast Tamer was never his option as her body was frail and she lacked severely in the offensive department, without her beasts and Fon Artes, she was nothing but a hindrance on the battlefield so Sync had always just put her in charge of defensing the castle whenever he strategized. But something in her appearance and ability had changed a little today,he couldn't pinpoint exactly on the difference and that annoyed and intrigued Sync at the same time. The only way to find out was to see it for himself by sparring.

After contemplating it for a moment, Arietta hesitantly nodded her head as he explained the rules: " You can use Fon Artes and the Liger to aid you. If you fall out of the arena or was rendered useless, you are out. The same rule apply to me also and that's all. If you don't have any questions, we will start.".

Seeing there wasn't any questions being thrown, Sync took his fighting position as he immediately kept his guard on. He had seen the change in her and it thrilled him to be fighting again a potential opponent. Without breaking his gaze from Arietta, he charged first.

The Tempest first priority was to take out the Liger for it would definitely created an opening for the girl to attack him. Racing towards the beast with Fon Artes aiding his every steps, Sync dodged its powerful sweeping tail by squated down and ramped his knuckle straight to the its jaw, resulting in a loud thumping as the beast's body laid sprawl on the ground.

It must had happened all so fast for the petite God General as it took her nearly a second to comprehend that her Liger was down. Turning to her, Sync could see her whole body had coiled up with agitation as she sprang towards him. He could feel dark energy being gathered and crackled violently in the air as one of Arietta's trademark attack- Negative Gate was performed. Sync had already seen the move several times and quickly calculated the distance needed to avoid it. Just as he was about to perform his next move, all his senses went alarmed as he twisted his body away just in time to avoid the heat that nearly sizzled his body. That caught him by surprise and amused him to see that her attack range had widen.

Slipping his guard for just a moment had soon proved to be a mistake as a silhouette appeared out of thin air and ready to ram into him as he was already standing at the edge. Thanks to his quick reflex, the Tempest managed to roll out of the way and somersaulted back to put some distance. But his triumph was short as something ramped into him and knocked the breath out of his chest. Damn it, he should have taken in account that the Liger was tougher than its look and put more force in knocking it out cold.

The motion flied him out of the arena but the Tempest took pride in his cat liked reflex. Picking his thoughts together, Sync gathered the fonic energy into his knuckle and punched directly into the ground to create a force that propelled him backward onto the arena. Though was enhanced by the Fon Artes, his arm still sustained some damage due to the strain which was putted on it, Sync cursed inwardly as he landed on the tiles.

So she had gotten stronger. Although he was formerly amused by that, Sync would be damned if he was to be beaten around by some girls. He steeled his gaze underneath the mask as he calculated all the possible outcomes, he would take this more serious.

After finalizing his thought, surprisingly that neither Arietta or the Beast had made a move, Sync bulleted straight to the Liger while activated ' Dragon Shot' underneath his breath, then shot right into the side of its face, making sure this time that the monster would be out cold by watching the its entire body crashed down and out of the arena.

Turning his direction once again to the Beast Tamer, Sync locked his gazed into her bewilderment one while striding forward as quickly as he could ( which was pretty fast thanks to the aid of his Artes), and before she could even chanted, he swept his leg underneath her then put all his weight onto her petite body.

Counting out loud from one to ten, Sync made sure to lock both her hands into one of his while the other covered her mouth, subsequently restraining her ability. After he had reached the number ten, Sync let go of both her hands and mouth but remained the position due to his exhaustion.

Now that the adrenaline had worn out, Sync wearily focused his gaze onto the girl underneath as his eyes took into account her features. Slick, messy pink hair fanning on the ground like halo; ruby eyes held a subtle crazed look while her small, delicate mouth was panting heavily. Feeling drawn in, Sync unconsciously leaned down,regardless of his mask, until there was a small yelp of pain that suddenly jolted him out of his trance.

Quickly registering the closeness and certain body parts of Arietta he was leaning on, the Tempest immediately disconnected their body as he stood up so sudden which made him a little dizzy. Million thoughts ran in his brain but most of them was: Shit. Shit. What was that? Why did I do that? as he tumbled off the arena then broke into quick strides just to put some distance between them.

After Sync was sure he was far enough, he leaned his back against a wall and took his mask off. Putting one hand upon his eyes, he could faintly felt the heat that was radiating off his face. What just happened was so weird and so out of character of him, Sync thought as he rubbed his face just to put off some heat.

Why did his stomach felt like a hundred moths was squirming inside it? And what was the erractic beating of his heart indicated? He racked his brain for a logical answer but none came up close to satisfy him. Raking his hair viciously, Sync definitely knew he didn't like these feelings,at all. In the end, he concluded that Arietta might have learned some handy witchcraft and that he would never ever sparred with her again.


	3. Author's Note

**It's been a long time since I came back to the Abyss fandom and unintentionally fell I love with the pairing Sync/Arietta. But I have noticed there are a lack of writing materials dedicating to these two and some of the very good fanfics were last updated like… 6 years ago (*cried in the corner*). So I want to contribute something to this fandom and whoala, "Glass Shards" is born. Though I write just for fun and to satiate my imagination, having comments on this fic would be a blast for me cause they can improve my writing and keep me motivated for the next update. So in conclusion, I highly appreciate every comments and likes or follows that would be written and I hope you enjoy the fanfic so far.**

 **P/S: My grammar is not perfect and I tend to laze on re-reading the draft before posting so if you guys find any mistake, please let me know. And any prompts are always welcome. (Also, I take requests on my tumblr account too.)**


	4. Unmasked

**Hey guys. I'm still alive. I'm finally back for a new update after a gruelsome week of end of the term tests. Well, hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Let me know what your thought on the comment section below. I'm really grateful for you guys.**

* * *

The moment he took his mask off, the world she once knew had turned to dust in that instance.

It was like a slow motion movie. Arietta remembered accurately how her breathe had hitched in her throat, as his slender fingers pull down the ridiculous mask he had always worn to reveal those smoldering dark green eyes staring back at her emotionless. She couldn't accept it, not at all, when...why...he look so, so identical to _him_.

The mask fell off from his hand, clanking onto the marble floor like it had no use left. Arietta stood there frozen as she couldn't do nothing but to take in all that features on his face. The silence between them stretched on so thick that she swore she could feel her own beating heart rumbled in her ears.

Sync was the one to broke the silence first. His gaze turned cold and harsh as if he was staring at an enemy, which made her whole body shiver like she was standing in harsh wind despite the humid weather of Daath. A smirk adorned his face as he chuckled cruelly like this whole event was just an amusement to him, the crouched down until their eyes were leveled and said: " Now you know".

Just three words and that was it as he turned around and walked away, the mask left untouched on the cold floor. It took her a whole minute to comprehend what just happened, but in truth, it felt like a millennia. Her knee gave out underneath her as her trembling hand picked up the mask and just like that, like a dam was finally broken, big fat tears rolled down her face and she howled because it was the only way she knew to let out these anguish emotion.

It was all her fault, her own damn fault for being so curious for what she wasn't prepared. They said curiosity killed the cat but she couldn't helped it at all. Arietta had always had an inkling on why everyone around her acted so jittering whenever she brought the topic of her dear Fon Master up. She knew they were hiding something and it frustrated her immensely to be held in the dark. Van's tactical topics changing, Legretta's scolds, Largo's side-way glances,...and to top it all, those pitiful glances that brat Anise shot her whenever their group engaged irked her to no end. So she decided to confront the Tempest, the only one whom she knew to be brutally honest.

It wasn't that the boy didn't know how to lie, no he was damn mischievous when he wanna be, but the truth was that the Tempest sadistically enjoyed the anguish expression on others' faces when they learned the harsh truth as he claimed that was what they wanted.

And like a moth attracted to flame, Arietta persuaded him to reveal what everyone was hiding. At first, Sync dismissed her attempt as childish and told her to just find out by herself. But she was persistent as she tailed after him like a duckling to its mother while pestering him to gave in. Arietta was careful to avoid doing this in front of others as it would only resulted in her being assigned on missions to keep her from finding out the truth.

It was on the third day that Sync finally yielded and revealed the truth to her. He had warned her that she wouldn't be able to withstood the truth as she was only a crybaby and that riled her up as she yelled back she would have been strong for any outcome. How stupid she was to think that.

The revelation of him being a replica hit her like a hurricane, as her mind whirled around the fact. It shocked her and her first action was to deny it. She scowled and told him to stop messing around for it would be an insult to her beloved Ion that he would partake in such activity. Arietta recalled how his jaw had clenched as his body shook ever so slightly and that she was trying so hard not to show any fear for his upcoming lashes. But his body relaxed all of sudden and then the foreboding feeling of something bad would come clenched her gut tightly in an iron grip that it made her want to vomit.

And then, the mask fell.

* * *

She locked herself in her room after that and refused to comply to any threats and pleading that come her way. At first, Legretta would come and order her to stop being so childish and immediately returned to her post as a God General at once. The woman had even threaten her that she would shoot down the door and drag the girl out whether she liked it or not. But surprisingly, the shooter never follow her words as she just left after fail attempts, in her place was tray of food that was placed neatly in front of her bedroom instead. However, no matter how hungry she was, Arietta never touched the food, even though the aroma was so good, and just opted for a jug of water to keep herself hydrate.

Her tendency of leaving food worried Largo as he would come by every three hours to check and persuade her to come out the day after she locked herself in. Arietta knew somewhat that the man saw her as his daughter, due to bits and pieces of the past he would share with her during their missions. He had once even showed the picture of his wife, and it puzzled Arietta on how she would even resemble the lightest bit to their lost daughter. But she doesn't mind being seen as such, for it was somewhat comfortable to have someone as a family member ever since the death of her Liger mom and siblings. However, in the end, they was not related by blood anyway and was just comrades who lost what dearest to them as the pleading ceased.

And then there was Leo, her beloved Liger that had miraculously survived the massacre. They were inseparable ever since she nursed him back to health and trained with him to one day avenge their mother's death. He was her sole spot for comfort and it pained her to tell him off and forbid him to enter her room. The scratching on the door and the occasional whimper made her feel so guilty that she explicably ordered him to return to the wood. Arietta had even used the titled as his mistress to force him to comply. No matter how unwillingly as he was, Leo soon left the Order as her command.

Right now, laying on her bed as hunger gnawed her stomach and darkness enveloping her like thick velvet in this curtain-drawn room, Arietta mulled over her life as she could barely feel any strength left in her body. She had lost track of the time spending in here, her long, untamed pink mane greasily stuck to her face and her body was reeked with sweat.

The others hadn't even bothered to come these past few days as it was none of their business and she wasn't important anyway. This brought tears to her eyes as she wished so desperately for time to turn back to the days when she would enjoyably spend her time beside Ion. No matter how he had treated her like a pet, at least he cared enough to give her his attention and time, unlike these broken and cold people whose sole goal were to destroy the Score. Maybe, death would be the best way to release her from this pitiful life and she could finally reunite with her mother and him, no one would miss her anyway. Arietta thought as she close her eyes contentedly.

* * *

But life just loved to play crude joke on her as her bedroom door suddenly fell open with a bang as it practically left its hinges. The noise and the light pouring from the entrance combined had hurt her sensitive sight and hearing, as she had to squinted while covering her ears to determine the culprit. Standing at her doorway was a lithe figure, the bright light shone behind their back prevent her from figuring out their gender and face. But as her keen nose pick up the scent, she quickly recognized the silhouette to be the one and only, Sync the Tempest.

Suddenly, her upper arm was yanked up as Arietta could practically feel her body being lifted up and dangling like a doll as she was dragged out of bed. Her instinct and every cells in her body rang alarmingly as they told her to get the hell out of that grip, but the fatigue and hunger barely left her any strength to even struggle so she relented.

His grip on her arm was so tight that Arietta was sure it would leave marks by the end of day. He was saying something but she could only pick up pieces and bits of the dialog like: "Man, you stink" or "...should have known you wouldn't be able to handle it...", "...weak...". She didn't had any clue where Sync was dragging her, just the feeling of rag underneath her and the sunlight pouring in tell her they were in some kind of hallway. She couldn't sense anybody else presence, but if there were, she would be a laughing stock to them right now.

The scratchy feeling of the rag ended, and replace it was the the cold feeling of tiles floor, which made her body spook a bit. They must have enter a room, presumably the bathroom as the smell of soap invaded her nose and the sound of faucet being turn on.

Wait, faucet...water..., he wasn't going to do what she think he was going to, right? Without warning, her body was lifted up and then dunked into the cold water as it soaked her nightgown. Arietta yelped at the sudden change of temperature as her body racked with shiver. Attempting to cover herself through her see-through nightgown, the Beast Tamer looked up to her offender to check if he was looking at her. The sight of his back turned to her made her felt relieved as she was about to lash out on him for this uncall action. But before she could even utter a word, Sync had already interrupted her: "Clean yourself up already, you stink as hell. And after you finish, meet me in the dining hall.".

With just that, he tersely walked out the bathroom, but not without making it dramatic by slamming the door. Feeling unsatisfied, she decided to make a face at the door by sticking her tongue out. Reaching her hand to the faucet, Arietta turned it off as the water was spilling out the tub, and took of her gown. Grabbing the soap, she started to lather herself as she watched all the grimes fell off and dirtied the water. She stepped out of the tub, momentarily drained and fill it with new water as she washed the sud away and started washing her hair.

Her hair was proved to be such a hassle as she had to untangle all the knots and gathered the big mess in her small hands to clean it. Finally done with her hair, she stepped into the once filled tub again to wash her body for the second time, then drained the water after having done.

Wrapping herself with a big towel, Arietta took down a smaller one from the rack to dry her hair. That when she finally realized aside from the soaked nightgown she was wearing beforehand, she hadn't even bring a spare to change into. Oh Yulia, it was all Sync damn faults.

Arietta was contemplating to either snuck back to her room to retrieve her cloths, or to stay here and wait until the boy realized she hadn't show up and would assist her. The second option sound so much better as she wouldn't let herself lost her dignity and be bullied around by him. Just as she was feeling smugly about herself, a knock on the door interrupted her train of thoughts as a muffled voice outside the door spoke up: " God General Arietta, the Tempest has told us to bring you a spare change of cloths. I will leave it out here for you.".

The voice along with the footsteps fade away after saying and when Arietta was sure she was alone, she opened the door to pick up her cloths. Oh, so he did have a heart to bring her cloths. 'That was weird of him' She thought as she started changing into her usual uniform.

Stepping out of the bathroom while her hair was still damp, Arietta made her way to the dining hall. The closer she got to the hall, the better the scents of food infiltrated her nose which made her stomach rumbled loudly like a starving beast. That was a little exaggerating to say as Arietta embarrassedly covered her stomach as she opened the door. There, awaited her was a table covered with food enough for three people, the aroma wafted in the air was mouth drooling.

Without hesitation, Arietta dived right into the feast, her manners threw in the air as she wolfed down the food with much gusto. Ah, she hadn't realized how starving she was as places continued to be cleaned after one and another at the grab of her skinny hands. Just after finishing the whole table that Arietta finally realized that she wasn't on her own as she sense an another presence hidden in the far corner of the room. Quickly dabbing her mouth and cleaning her hand with a napkin, the Beast Tamer turned to figure and quickly recognized it was Sync.

The boy was still clad in his usual uniform but his mask was nowhere to be seen. The ever familiar face of _him_ staring back at her so hauntingly as it made her want to vomit all the food that had entered her stomach, while wanting to ran her fingers along his face as the same time. Sync then proceed to walk towards her, ever so slowly as the corner of his mouth quirked up in a smirk. Without the mask obscuring his face like most of the time, Arietta could made out the mischievous glint shone brightly in his forest green eyes this time.

He finally arrived to where she at, standing just a couple of feet apart from her, which Arietta had to incline her head up a bit due to their height difference as he spoke: " Never knew you could be that pathetic after learning the truth. Now you know why everyone is reluctant in letting you know it, cause they know a weakling like you couldn't handle it. Huh, even when he death, that bastard still have someone who would die for him. What a joke.".

Every words he spoke was like a knife stabbed her heart, it made the corner of her eyes teared up, but she was done crying, she would't even shed a single tear in front of him. Steeling herself, she yelled back: "I'm not a weakling, I was just in shock okay? And don't call Master Ion bastard.". She angrily gazed up at him and in return, he mocked her: " Oh really, I could call the Master whom you adore so much a pathetic human for all I care. After all, he ruined my life, I was just trash to him and was about to be disposed off. What do you even know of him then?"

She couldn't hold it in as anger got the better of her. Using all her strength, she pushed him back as it caught him by surprise and caused him to fell down on his rear. She then pounce on him, his unguarded moment gave her an advantage to pin him down and growled at him like a beast while saying: "You take that back. There is no way that such a respectable person as Master Ion would for such things to others. You are the one that don't know him.".

Sync had finally come to his sense as he used his leg to kick her back, the action took breath out of her lungs as she skidded across the floor. Ignoring the pain, Arietta lunged at him again while blindly grabbing either his arm or leg. Sync managed to evade most of her attacks, sometimes he would strike back but none was too rough or lethal upon her. It confused her. Normally, he would have strike to wound to those who attacked him, regardless of men or women. But the blind rage that was coursing through her vein then prevented her from dwelling too much on the thought.

Their fight might have prolonged longer than she thought as the energy inside her body from all that food she ate had started to sap out. Luckily ( for her), Sync stumbled upon a chair leg, which had flown away during their ruckus, and lost his balance. Seizing this chance, Arietta pounced upon him and use all her strength to lock her legs against him, all her weight was rested upon his abdomen to prevent him from escape.

Lowering her face until their nose was to touch, Arietta growled out each word: " .Apologize". There was a moment of silence stretched between them as she watched how his face slowly turned as red as a tomato and the warmth that starting to spread from their conjoined parts. She was about to ask him what was wrong, for all she want was an apology from him, but she suddenly fell on her rump as the boy had somehow managed to push her off and was using one of his arm to cover his strangely red face: " Yulia damn it. Fine, I'm sorry for calling your darling Ion pathetic and the like okay. And for Yulia sake, don't ever do that to me ever again." was all he said as he stumbled out of the room.

Left among the destroyed dining hall, Arietta rubbed her rear as she mulled over the strange reaction of the Tempest. She didn't know if his apology was sincere or not as his arm had obscured most of his expression. But whatever, maybe he suddenly was caught with a strange disease or something. What a strange boy he was.


End file.
